Champions' Guild
The Champions' Guild is located south of Varrock and is accessible to those with 32 quest points or more. It is home to Scavvo's Rune Store and Valaine's Shop of Champions, and is also the start point of the well known free-to-play quest, Dragon Slayer. Travel *The combat bracelet provides a teleport directly outside the front door of the Champions' Guild (members only). *The canoe transport system takes you just outside the Champions' Guild as well, next to the riverbank. *The closest teleport spell is Varrock, followed by Lumbridge. *The Chronicle teleports you right outside the Champions' Guild. Ground floor The contains two rooms and an area on the east side containing chickens that is only accessible through the guild. Among the chickens there is a level 159 Evil Chicken which gives reduced melee xp and does not count towards the Recipe for Disaster: Sir Amik Varze subquest. When a player enters the guild, they will be welcomed by the Guildmaster. Players can talk to the Guildmaster to start the toughest free-to-play quest, Dragon Slayer. This room contains stairs to the , a table with chairs on opposite sides, various decorations on the wall, and a trapdoor that leads to a members minigame, Champions' Challenge. The southern room contains a range which players can cook the raw chicken from the chickens on the east side of the guild. The is a very good spot to starting training a low Cooking level. Players can fight the chickens and then cook their meat on the range nearby. They can then eat it all, drop it all, bank it all and repeat, or sell the meat upstairs to Valaine. The bones dropped by the chickens may be buried for Prayer experience, while the feathers may be used for Fishing or Fletching. The chicken area may get crowded, though there are always other worlds where there will be fewer to no people around the chickens. Players not in the guild can range or mage the chickens over the fence. First floor The is one big room with two NPCs and various decorations. The two NPCs both sell items. One NPC is on the north side of the room while the other NPC is on the south side. Scavvo's Rune Store ]] Scavvo walks around the south side of the room and operates Scavvo's Rune Store. Players can purchase rune plateskirts, rune platelegs, rune maces, rune chainbodies, rune longswords, rune swords, green d'hide vambs, green d'hide chaps, and coifs from him. Many of the rune items are often sold out and take a long time to restock. Scavvo is the only person, other than Oziach, who sells rune armour, and Nurmof, who sells rune pickaxes, that free players can purchase rune weapons and armour from. Valaine's Shop of Champions ]] Valaine walks around the north side of the room and operates Valaine's Shop of Champions. She runs a general store, allowing players to sell any item to her. Valaine sells blue capes, black full helms, black platelegs, and adamant platebodies. She is the only NPC free players can purchase an adamant platebody from, and because of this, it is often sold out. It is not recommended to sell items to her as she is far away from a bank. Basement The basement is only accessible to members. In the basement you can find the Champions' Challenge minigame. The room contains an arena where players can fight 11 different champions each representing their own race. The champions can only be challenged if the player hands in a champion's scroll, which is an extremely rare drop from one of the monsters of the 10 different races. After defeating all champions, the player will receive the 11th champion's scroll enabling the player to challenge Leon d'Cour who represents the human race. The rules in the arena depend on which champion is being challenged.